


Audrey and Emmie race down to Hagrids

by NightAngelRises



Series: Hogwarts Mystery Gang Shenanigans [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audrey is a very exitable person, Audrey knows how to get into all the common rooms, Gen, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, What are titles, how do you title???, no one even tries to stop her anymore, seriously I don't know what she'd do next, someone save me from the chaos goblin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAngelRises/pseuds/NightAngelRises
Summary: Emmie is working on her divination homework when Audrey drags her to Hagrid's to see something Coral apparently did.





	Audrey and Emmie race down to Hagrids

“Emmie!” Audrey’s excited voice yelled as she rushed into the Gryffindor common room, ignoring the annoyed looks of the older Gryffindors “you gotta come see what Coral did” she continued interrupting the divination homework Emmie was working on.

Emmie stifled a giggle at her excitement from her tone you’d think Coral had just set a common room on fire “Okay, okay what did Coral do” she laughed already packing up her homework.

“I can’t tell you, you gotta see” the Slytherin girl replied as she grabbed the blonde and pulled her out of the common room, leaving most of Emmie’s things behind “Race you to Hagrid’s” she laughed and ran off into the distance.

Emmie laughed at her enthusiasm and ran after her, managing to reach the Great Hall before the burn on her lungs became to difficult to handle, only to see Audrey standing at the bottom impatiently tapping her foot “Emmalyn, you’re too slow” she groaned, grabbing the blonde’s arm and dragging her along.

“Don’t call me Emmalyn” Emmie gasped still out of breath from the run down the stairs but letting Audrey drag her along anyway, not stopping until they reached Hagrid’s Hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Only to be greeted by a Golden furred dog bounding towards them.

“Muffin come back here” Coral’s shouted as she raced to catch the golden retriever.

"She Didn't" Emmie gasped

"She Did" Audrey grinned back

"Coral you Absolute Legend!"

**Author's Note:**

> Workout: 242


End file.
